The present invention relates to a sprinkler and, more particularly, to a sprinkler with an improved structure, and which sprays water not only to a broad area far from the sprinkler but also to a region near the sprinkler.
A conventional sprinkler usually has an ability of ejecting water to a long distance, however, the water is sent in a form of larger drops which may cause a damage to the plants, in addition, the plants planted in a region near the sprinkler always lack water.
The present invention intends to provide an improved sprinkler to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.